


The Crownguard and the Commander

by PinkAndroid



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I will add more tags later, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAndroid/pseuds/PinkAndroid
Summary: Gren and Soren are stuck working together at the castle, which turns out to not be such a bad thing.





	The Crownguard and the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, Gren/Soren is my OTP of The Dragon Prince and I saw there wasn't much fanfic of them out there AND THEY DESERVE MORE. So I wrote this for anyone who feels the same. 
> 
> I am thinking the time frame for this starts about six months or so before the actually events of The Dragon Prince occur. My story might eventually move into the cannon timeline, depending on how long this goes.
> 
> This is basically 95% porn, so just be warned, the thirst is real.

Gren sees the desperation in Soren’s eyes as Soren slams him against the wall in a darkened corner of the castle. Their armored chests clash against each other as Soren grabs both of Gren’s wrists and pins them to the stone wall. 

God, he's been waiting for this too long. 

Soren’s mouth is on him in a second, kissing him hungrily and tracing his tongue against Gren’s bottom lip before biting it gently. A strangled noise escapes from Gren’s throat and soon he is pushing back, opening up to Soren, allowing him to prod every corner of his mouth with his tongue. 

Soren tastes vaguely of cinnamon mixed with spice and something so unmistakably Soren that Gren can’t seem to get enough. Soren moans softly, a noise that sends electricity down Gren's spine, making his cock twitch, already unbelievably hard against his armor. He needs more of those sounds. Right now. 

Their kisses are wet and lewd, and when they break apart they are gasping into each others mouths. 

“Soren…” Gren breathes.

“Fuck, don’t say it like that...” Soren grits out roughly as he leans in and claims his mouth again. And again. 

How long has this unspoken thing between them been going on now? Days? Weeks?

General Amaya had been ordered to bring troops to the castle to help with security for a few months. Gren knew Soren of course, who didn’t? He was the son of the King’s closest advisor and youngest Crownguard elite that Katolis has ever had. They had seen each other in passing now and then, when the General had visited the princes or the King himself. However, he wasn’t sure if they had ever spoken directly to each other. Then this mission happened. 

The General has always been suspicious of Viren’s family, so naturally as her most trusted lieutenant, he was tasked with watching and aiding crownguard Soren while they were in the castle. Soren, however, was less than pleased. At first, they barely spoke unless it was Soren mumbling “I don’t need a babysitter” under his breath. Then finally after a few days, quiet night patrols turned into casual banter. They had more in common they they realized and their conversations came easy. Talking turned flirting, which quickly became stolen kisses and then heated passion. From there, it all seemed to burn hot and bright. 

Now, Soren grinds against Gren pinning him to the wall helplessly, trying to get as much friction between their bodies as possible. Gren wants more and the armor separating them is becoming increasingly frustrating. He hears the growl in Soren’s throat and knows he is thinking the same. 

Soren begins trailing kisses along Gren’s jawline, sucking below his ear and continuing slowly downward toward his shoulder. Gren lets out a shuddered breath and whimpers slightly. He can hear his own heart pounding in his ears as Soren scrapes his teeth across his pulse line. He clamps down and sucks hard. 

Gren knows someone could walk down the hall at any minute and see them. They are on duty, both of them, and he isn’t quite sure what would happen if they got caught. 

“Ah...Sor...stop...wait,” Gren says weakly.

Soren reluctantly removes his lips from a now darkened patch of skin as their matching blue eyes meet. The moonlight is shining directly behind Soren through the large glass window, making him look almost angelic. Gren audibly swallows. 

“Should we….what if….” Gren glances around catching his breath. 

Soren mouth twitches upward and he releases one of Gren’s wrists to trail his hand up his thigh. He can feel Soren’s warm fingers tracing up to his hip bone, then under his armored shirt to the top of Gren’s belt. It takes all of Gren’s willpower to keep from rutting his hips upward. 

Soren leans forward and brushes his lips against his ear. 

“Awwww Gren….don’t want someone seeing how much of a slut you are?”

The crudeness of Soren’s words cause Gren’s entire body to shudder and he is mortified at the sound that escapes his lips. Soren’s breath is hot against his ear as he chuckles softly. His voice thick with arousal. 

“I know how bad you want this…”

Both of Soren’s hands have found Gren’s belt now, as he undoes it quickly. Gren stands there obediently, knowing he can’t help himself. Knowing how right Soren is. With his belt loose, Soren is able to slide his hands up under Gren’s undershirt, finally touching skin as he traces his rough hands against Gren’s flat stomach. He feels himself trembling at the touch.

“Nhm….ah..please…”

“Please what?” 

“Please...touch me…”

Gren can feel the smile on Soren’s face against his neck. Then, he is reaching into his pants and pawing Gren's erection through his undergarments, the precum leaking evident. Gren moans a little too loudly and Soren leans back to shove the other hand over Gren’s mouth. 

“Look at that, already so wet for me.” 

His eyes are dark now and Gren can see his own freckled reflection in them. Soren rubs painfully slowly and this time Gren cannot stop himself from thrusting forward against Soren’s hand. It is not enough and he grunts in protest but Soren just smirks and places his knee between Gren’s thighs, forcing him to spread his legs further. 

If someone should turn the corner and see them like this...he is not sure he cares anymore.

Finally, Soren pushes away the fabric and wraps his hand around Gren’s cock, tracing the head slowly with his thumb to spread the precum. Gren’s eyes roll and his head falls back with a thud.

“Mm...mmf....” 

“Hmmm...what was that…?” Soren slowly removes his hand from Gren’s mouth, saliva creating a trail from Soren’s palm to Gren’s lip. 

“Hnnng….yes that...more….please...ah...I need…” 

Gren was panting now, as Soren kissed and nipped all around his jaw. Without thinking, Gren reaches up and wraps his arms around Soren’s neck to bring him closer. 

Soren’s grip around his length tightens and he pumps faster. The head was leaking constantly now, making Soren’s hand hot and slippery and amazing. He set a rhythm between them as Gren thrust his hips, craving friction. 

“Holy hell...your so hot,” Soren rumbles low, his voice wrecked. It was good to know that Soren was just as affected by this. Craved it just as much as he did. 

Then without warning he has an overwhelming need to touch Soren, to feel him come apart. As Soren continues to stroke him, Gren trails a hand down Soren’s armored arm to his waist, finding his belt and rubbing his hand roughly over his groin. He can feel Soren’s hardness, even through all the clothing. Soren’s breath hitches and his pumping slows. 

“Ah..mm...are you that eager for my cock?” 

The way Soren says it with such lustful intent, Gren is surprised he doesn’t cum right then. He grabs Soren by the belt and yanks him forward, elating a gasp from both of them. 

“Fuck Gren...” Soren mutters breathlessly. 

Gren makes a sound of protest when Soren slips his hand off his dick, leaving him panting against the wall. Removing his knee and stepping back, Soren reaches to undo his own belt quickly, then pushes his pants and underwear down to the top of his thighs, freeing himself. Gren watches as Soren reaches for his hand and guides him to Soren’s straining erection. Gren’s palm brushes against hot skin. As Gren’s hand wraps around Soren’s member, he is engulfed in a messy kiss. Gren begins to stroke Soren slowly.

“You’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you?” Soren purrs into his mouth, making Gren feel like he’s on fire. 

“Yes.”

“You mnf...couldn’t wait to have me thrusting into your dirty mouth...am I right?”

“Yes.” 

“Tell me what you want.”

“I...wa...want to suck your c..cock” Gren face and neck burned hot at his own words. He wasn’t usually like this. But with Soren it felt right. Naughty and safe and perfect. 

A primal sound escaped Soren’s throat and his eyes flicked up to meet Gren’s. They were clouded over with want, and Gren knew he probably looked nearly as gone. 

“Yeah? Then show me what that pretty little mouth can do.” 

Gren didn’t have to be told twice. Keeping his hand on Soren’s dick, he slowly slid down the wall until his knees touched the cold marble below. 

His eyes hungrily feast on Soren’s body. Darker hair travels downward from Soren's lower abdomen, ending at the base of his cock. The smell of his musk so very male that it causes Gren’s mouth to water in anticipation. His length is curved upward, hard and flush, and the knowledge Gren could do this to Soren makes him feel powerful. 

Boldly, Gren leans in and lets his tongue press against the head of Soren’s dick, finally tasting him. Then, he pulls back slowly to allow the precum to shimmer in a line to his tongue. He will take his time with Soren now. It is his turn, and he wants to make him beg. 

When he hears Soren’s breath hitch, Gren’s pupils flick up to meet his heavy lidded eyes. They bore into him like Gren is the only person alive that matters. He finds himself thinking he would give up almost anything to see Soren’s eyes on him like this again. 

Gren leans in, but this time licks a long wet line up the shaft, so gentle he hears Soren whine. He wraps his hand around the base of Soren’s cock and flicks his tongue out to brush against the bottom of the head. Once. Twice. Three times. 

Soren braces both hands against the wall and spreads his legs out wider.

“Oh my god...” 

Gren stares at him innocently, finally wrapping his soft lips around Soren’s length and taking him in. He is slow and deliberate, enjoying the look on Soren’s face while he tries to keep his voice under control. 

Gren moves back and forth, experimenting with his tongue, trying to take more of him in with every bob of his head. He feels Soren’s fingers tangle in his strawberry hair, trying to encourage him. Soren’s cock is pulsing in his mouth and Gren knows he is getting desperate. 

He slides back back off, releasing Soren with a pop, and delights in the frustrated grunts he hears from above. He peppers soft kisses down the shaft to his balls. 

“Gren….come on….”

“Hmm…?”

“I want….”

Gren offers him a small smile and nuzzles Soren’s cock.

“You want…?” 

“Shit….please...let me fuck your mouth…”

A grin spreads across Gren’s face and Soren flushes. He feels like he just won a sparring match. 

Gren nods slowly, and then leans back a bit, opening up his mouth like an offering. 

Soren grips the back of Gren’s head and quickly fills his mouth, inch by inch, until he has taken him in completely. Gren feels his throat stretching around Soren’s length and gags. Soren pulls back out and waits. 

When Gren nods again, Soren pushes back inside and this time Gren is ready for his girth. He starts off slow, seeming to be holding back, but when Gren reaches around Soren’s hips and pulls him forward, Soren lets go. He thrusts hard and fast, muffling his groans into his arm. 

The wet sounds coming from Gren’s throat are enough to make his own erection ache. He takes himself in his hand and begins pumping rapidly.

He is not sure how much time passes like this. Gren lets his eyes flutter closed while Soren uses his mouth, fill his throat, until he gets lost in the feeling. 

“Look at me…” Soren voice is a low and dark. 

Gren’s eyes snap back open, gazing upward. Soren’s hair is plastered against the front of his head, now sweating and breathless. Gren knows he is coming apart. 

“Hng...fuck....Gren...god..your mouth was made for this...its so fucking good…I’m so close...”

Gren moans deep in his throat vibrating around Soren and it is his undoing. With a loud cry, Soren is suddenly cumming hard, filling Gren’s mouth with shot after shot of thick spunk. 

Gren does his best to swallow most of it but he coughs and gasps as Soren pulls out. 

They both stare at each other, cum dripping down Gren’s chin and Soren panting above him.

“I think it came from here!” a voice nearby shouts. 

Gren’s eyes are saucers as he watches Soren’s face morph into horror. Without a word Soren grabs Gren’s wrist and yanks him up off the ground. They both scramble behind a suit of display armor near a wall in an adjacent corridor. Not seconds after, they see lights coming down the hall followed by three guards. 

“Yes sir, I thought I heard a scream somewhere around here.” said the first soldier. 

“Are you sure...I didn’t hear anything.” whined the second. 

“I know what I heard, Maxwell.” said the first. 

Gren has his back pressed flush against Soren’s chest, both with their cocks still exposed, holding their breaths. 

“Well there is nothing here.” the third guard says, sounding exasperated.

“Let’s just search around a bit.” says the first. 

“Alright, alright.” Maxwell agrees. 

As the light disappears from the hall, they both let out a sigh of relief. 

“That was too close.” Gren mutters, dropping his head his backward onto Soren’s shoulder.

A silence passes between them. 

“You’re still hard…” Soren whispers into his ear, causing Gren to blink, just remembering their positions. 

“Soren...it’s fine...let’s just– ” he stops short when Soren reaches up and wipes the cum from Gren’s chin. 

“Shhh...it will be fast. I can’t leave you like this.” his voice sounds sincere and kind, and it makes a place deep inside Gren’s chest swell up with warmth. The feeling startles him and he tries his best to bury it. 

Gren knows he should argue. He knows this is madness, that there are others right down the hall searching for them. He needs to push himself away, clean up and do his job. 

Instead he turns his head and moans softly into Soren’s neck as his cum covered hand reaches around Gren’s body and slicks back over his length. 

“Just...try and be quiet ok?”

“Oh yeah sure...just like you huh?”

Soren snorts. 

“Yeah well, I am awesome so….” 

“Your so....ahh!” 

The reply on Gren’s lips was silenced as Soren began rubbing his cock, twisting his hand in such a way in made Gren’s legs buckle. His mouth hangs open and he feels intensity start to build in his groin. He didn't realize he was so close.

“Mmmm...ah...oh...yes...mmmffff!…” 

Soren turns his head and and covers Gren’s mouth with his, muffling all of Gren’s little noises. He wonders if Soren can taste himself. 

“I told you to be quiet,” Soren mumbles into his lips, sounding amused. He starts picking up speed rapidly, and Gren knows he is not going to last much longer. 

Soren traces his thumb over the slit and Gren forgets how to breath. 

“Let go....baby...cum for me…” 

At Soren’s words, his vision blurs to white. Gren shoots over and over spilling into Soren’s hand. Soren milks him, helping Gren ride through his orgasm as he captures any sound with his own lips. It's a good thing they are pinned so close to each other, otherwise Gren thinks he might collapse. 

As he is coming down, Soren plants small kisses on the side of Gren’s cheekbone and nuzzles his nose into Gren's hair. 

“...you smell nice.” 

Gren smiles softly and rolls his head up to catch Soren's gaze. There is something new there, something that looks almost shy and vulnerable. His chest aches. 

“..Soren...?”

Soren adams apple moves as he swallows. 

“Gren I –-” 

“No luck sir, I will check down this hall!”

They both freeze instantly, the spell broken. How did they forget where they were, again? Idiots. Both of them, complete morons. 

Gren stiffens up against Soren and quickly tucks himself into his pants, fumbling with his belt. The light is coming toward them now and Gren’s stomach is ice. There is no way they won’t be seen, the armor they hid behind only covers so much. And with both of them looking like this? Anyone could put the pieces together. 

Before Gren can say a word, Soren shoves Gren back and steps out into the hall walking in earnest toward the guard. As they near each other, Soren slows down into a strut, back into his usual, confident self with his cape swinging behind him. 

“Hey you! Who goes there!” the guard shouts defensively, finally spotting Soren. 

“Whoa hey, calm down soldier, it's me.” Soren voice is silk. 

“S..Soren! Sir!” the guard snaps to a tension quickly. 

“What are you doing away from your post?”

Gren peers around the display armor, waiting. Usually Soren pulling rank like this got under his skin, but right now he couldn’t be more grateful. 

“Well sir, we heard a suspicious noise around this area, so we were searching and I–” the guard stops short, finally taking in the sight of Soren, a sweaty well-fucked mess. 

“S..sir...not to be out of line, but your…you look....” 

Soren laughs and stretches his arm out rolling his shoulder around. 

“Oh yeah, me? Don’t tell anyone, but I was getting in a late night workout. Gotta make sure my pecs are in top shape!” 

Soren bounces on his feet and then flexes and Gren has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. 

“Man, I went a little overboard huh?? But honestly, how could I resist? I mean, muscles like these don’t just happen. It’s an artform.” 

Gren thinks he can hear the guard’s eyes rolling from where he stood. 

“However my perfect bone structure? That’s just luck I guess. It's not easy being this pretty.” 

“Uh...of course sir.” the guard sounds tired, like he has heard this a million times. Gren almost feels bad for him. 

Soren claps him on the back. 

“Listen my man, I just came from that direction,” Soren juts his thumb to point behind him “.. and I didn’t see a thing.” 

The guard sighs loudly. 

“Oh.” 

Soren rubs his head and shrugs. 

“However if you want to double check–”

The guard shakes his head.

“No...no, it’s alright. To be perfectly honest, I think we are looking for nothing. I am going to head back to my post, sir. Sorry to disturb you.”

Gren couldn’t see Soren’s face but he knew he was smirking. What a cocky, irresistible jerk. He wanted to kiss the smug right off his face. 

“As you were, then.” 

As Gren hears footsteps disappearing down the hall, he slowly emerges from his hiding place. Soren’s posture relaxes as he turns to look at Gren. Yep, there was the smirk. 

“I cannot believe that worked,” Gren laughs out as he crosses the room towards Soren.

“There are perks to being me!” 

“Yeah, like making someone listen to your workout schedule without complaint.” 

“Why thank you Commander, my workout schedule is flawless.” 

“I never doubted it.” 

Now standing in front of each other, Gren can see Soren’s blown out pupils mixed with his disheveled appearance. Soren must have noticed him staring because he begins to chuckle. 

“I look that bad huh?” 

Gren leans forward and plants a kiss gently on his lips. 

“You look beautiful.”

Gren didn’t mean to say it. It just came out before he had a chance to stop himself. Soren’s eyes go soft and he remains silent. 

Gren clears his throat. 

“Hey wasn’t your hand...you know...covered in…”

“I wiped it off on the inside of my...uh..pants and…”

“Oh my god.” 

Gren bursts out laughing and can’t seem to stop. 

“Hey! It’s not like I had much of a choice!” 

Soren’s face is crimson as he crosses his arms over himself like a small child. It's completely adorable. 

When Gren finally calms himself, he sees Soren is smiling too. They both look ridiculous.

“Make sure to..uh…wash that.”

“Yeah yeah, ok, thanks mom.” 

Gren shakes his head and sighs.

“Come here, we need to fix each other up and get on with our duties before anyone else notices.” 

Soren pouts and reluctantly complies. 

After straightening of clothing and a few more kisses, they walk down the hall together to finish their rounds. 

When Gren peers over to steal another glance at Soren, he knows this can’t last much longer. In a few weeks he will be back at Amaya’s side and far from this castle. As much as he enjoys Soren’s company, duty comes first. Plus, the young crownguard is impulsive. It would only be a matter of time before Soren got bored of him and moved himself to newer territory. Probably better he is leaving then.

But, when Soren holds his gaze in that particular way and brushes their hands together, Gren’s heart clenches and he can’t deny the feeling swirling around deep in his gut. 

Later that night, in the darkness of his own quarters, he allows himself to hope. He is, after all, an optimist at heart.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOO I LOVE THEM SO MUCH OK THE FEELS ARE INTENSE. 
> 
> Do they have an official ship name? Sorgren? Groren? 
> 
> I am already planning at least one more chapter, maybe more, so I am going to leave the chapter amount unsure for now.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, or would like to see more, or just want to scream about Gren/Soren in general, please comment!! I would love to see what everyone thinks and meet other tdp fans who feel the same. 
> 
> I appreciate all of you, hope to be back soon!


End file.
